


You haunt me

by FragmentsOfDecay



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentsOfDecay/pseuds/FragmentsOfDecay
Summary: Spence remembers what happened at the graveyard and his thoughts will haunt him. (S2E15 Spoilers!!!)





	You haunt me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanu/gifts).



> I'm so sorry for this. I'm so, so sorry.

I was terrified. Rage and fear had built up inside of me, to a point past return. I was scared. I just wanted to live. Hopefully the others had understood my clue. If they hadn't I'd most likely die within the next few hours. Darkness. The next thing I remember is Charles, forcing me to dig my own grave. Every bone hurt, I had blisters on my hands. Again, darkness. A gunshot. Tobias face, filled with fear. My own fear mixing in. I had shot him. I had shot my savior. The only person that cared about me in those days. The darkest days I ever experienced. My fear rose, became panic. I was afraid of what I've had done. I had cared too much about the little boy those days. What had I done? What had I done? What had he done to deserve this wicked life, to deserve a father like this? Why had nobody ever tried to help him? Those questions came to me in the split of a second while I looked him directly into the eyes. Usually I'd say I didn't believe in such things like souls but I swear, in that moment I saw his soul. His fear, his gratitude. He was glad this horror was ending. This memory haunted me. Looking back I'd say I fell in love with Tobias over these few days. My actions still terrify me, his eyes haunt me. I can't sleep, I have headaches. I am sorry. I am guilty. And this guilt, the guilt of killing this innocent boy who just needed help is haunting me. It will haunt me for the rest of my days. I’m sorry Tobias.

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope I didn't hurt you too bad.


End file.
